Hello My Baby! Hello My Honey!
by Villain84
Summary: Oneshot. Crack-ish. Early Timeline. What goes through Kyoko's mind when she sees Sayaka for the first time. KyouSaya, dab of MadaHomu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PMMM, or the song "Hello My Baby". They belong to their respective owners. **

**Author's Note: This is what happens when you get this song stuck in your head while obsessing over PMMM, especially if you like KyouSaya. It's my headcanon that Kyoko is a lesbian, along with Homura. Mami, Madoka and Sayaka all swing both ways.**

Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, and Homura all charged down the alleyway. They knew the next witch would be down this way somewhere. Before they reached the labyrinth entrance, however, a figure suddenly leapt down from above.

"Oh no ya don't!" The red-clad girl snarled. "This is MY turf! That witch is mine." Then she took a second to glance at the others and recognized a certain blonde.

"Oh, Hi Mami," She sneered. "How are things?"

"Fine, Kyoko," Mami replied dryly. "Now would you kindly stand aside so we can stop this witch before it kills anybody?"

"Why don't we all go after it together?" Homura asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Madoka added. "If you're really another magical girl, we should all work together to stop the witch! We think this one is really powerful."

"No way," Kyoko snapped back, arrogance in her tone. "I can take any witch on my own. I'm not so weak that I have to make friends to help me out and share grief seeds with. Not like you noobs. I mean, really Mami? You just couldn't handle the solo life?"

Just then, the blue-haired girl, whom Kyoko had barely noticed before, took a threatening step towards Kyoko.

Kyoko got a good look at her. She was not like the other girls. She was... sexier. There was something about what her risqué suit revealed. Her arms, her breasts, those legs, those hips the way she held herself. Her face, her eyes...

As the bluenette, apparently named Sayaka, approached her, all she could do was stare, mouth agape.

"Don't you dare talk-down to Mami!" Sayaka snapped, jabbing a finger at Kyoko's chest.

_She's touching me!_ Kyoko squealed in her mind.

"There's a dangerous witch down there, and we're here to save the lives of innocent people! Now if you care about anything other than yourself and gaining grief seeds..."

Kyoko suddenly wasn't listening to a word Sayaka was saying. She was not even getting defensive from the bluenette getting in her personal space.

Her legs were weak. All she could do was lean on her spear and stare at the bluenette dreamily. Sayaka, going off in a tirade, barely seemed to notice.

Suddenly, all Kyoko could see was a dreamy vision that suddenly played in her mind.

* * *

_She could see Sayaka dancing in a wide field, surrounded by flowers, flower pedals dancing in the breeze._

_"Hello my baby, Hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal..."_

_Sayaka and Kyoko sat at an outdoor table at a restaurant, laughing at a joke._

_Next, they would be frolicking through a lovely meadow holding hands._

_They stood on a bridge together, reenacting a certain scene from Lord of the Rings._

_"Send me a kiss by wire! Baby my heart's on fire!"_

_The two sat together on a hill, enjoying a picnic, drinking wine. After a toast, Sayaka leaned over and kissed Kyoko on the cheek._

_In another flash, the two were on the beach in their bikinis. Kyoko tackled Sayaka into the water. Then picked her up bridal style. _

_The two sat together watching fireworks on New Years Eve, when Kyoko pulled a ring from her pocket, Sayaka jumped for joy._

_"If you refuse me, honey, ya loose me. Then you'll be left alone."_

_After getting into a carriage together, Sayaka through the bouquet out the window. Homura, Mami, Madoka and Hitomi were all fighting over it. It was caught by Homura, who shot Madoka a suggestive look. __  
_

_On their honeymoon, Kyoko kicked the door down, still carrying Sayaka, and threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. In a snap, they were suddenly wearing dominatrix suits, and Kyoko cracked a whip in her hand as she glared hungrily at the bluenette under her._

_Finally, the two girls, now old women, sat together on a porch of an old house in the quiet wilderness, leaning on each other. _

_"Oh baby, telephone! And tell me I'm your own!"_

* * *

"-Hey! Did you hear me? Are you even listening?"

Sayaka was trying to get the red head's attention. She kept shouting and snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Kyoko, still reveling in her daydream, was now swaying side-to-side on her spear, eyes closed, and singing softly.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire..."

Sayaka took a step back and gave a very confused look. She looked back at her friends. "This girl is nuts."

Mami was staring at the scene with shock. _Oh crap!_ She thought. _I've scene Kyoko like this before. She things Sayaka is hot! Should I tell her?_

"Let's just go around her," Madoka suggested. "We need to stop that witch."

"Yeah, let's go," Sayaka nodded. The four made their way around the dancing red-head towards the labyrinth entrance.

Nah, Mami thought, chuckling to herself. I'll let Sayaka find out on her own.

Kyoko continued to sing and dance, oblivious to the fact that her intruders just made their way around her, or anything else having to do with reality.

"So baby telephone, and tell me I'm your own!"


End file.
